Engagement of Usagi and Mamoru
by Dania
Summary: This is about how Mamoru propsed to Usagi and how they told their friends and family.


~Engagement of Usagi and Mamoru~  
  
DISCLAIMERS AT THE BOTTOM  
  
This story is set one year before the dormancy period. Usagi's parents  
had her move out to make it on her own a little over 2 years ago. During  
that time Mamoru had decided that Usagi needed to move in with him so she  
wouldn't be alone. They had been living together now for almost a year.   
  
"Okay so tonight is all set" Mamoru said into the phone as he was   
finishing up the paperwork at the hospital.  
"Yes Mamo-chan" Usagi replied   
"I will see you later then my sweet Usako" Mamoru said as he hung up the  
phone.  
  
Usagi was finishing up her makeup when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Hey, Serena!"   
  
"Hey Ami! How are you and Greg?"  
  
"We're good. I just called to remind you to have a blast   
tonight."  
  
"I will, and I'll be sure to call you in the morning!"  
  
"Okay! Talk to you then!"  
  
As Usagi hung up the phone she let out a happy wistful sigh. She  
had some great friends and she knew they all cared for her a lot. She   
finished putting on her makeup and then decided it was   
time for the dress. She had decided with the girls help on her favorite  
white sundress. Since it was a special occasion the girls had deemed   
it the perfect dress.  
  
At exactly 6:30 a white stretch limo pulled up to their   
apartment building. The chauffeur held the door open for Usagi and   
she noticed that the windows were tinted so she couldn't see where they  
were going. She had never ridden in a limo before, so this was a   
special treat. She noticed the limo had stopped and the chauffeur   
opened the door for her. She was at the front of the arcade.   
  
"Thanks Ken," Mamoru said as he came out to greet Serena with a  
dozen roses.   
  
"No problem... Just remember I'll be here when you're ready,"   
Ken added as he got back in the car.  
  
"Good," Mamoru replied as he pulled Usagi inside.  
  
The inside was set with roses and candlelight. In the middle of  
the room was a table set for two. It had two plates filled with delicious  
looking food and two glasses of wine awaiting their arrival.  
  
"Have a seat, my lady," Mamoru said as he held out the chair for   
Usagi to sit in.  
  
"Thanks. This stuff looks really good," Usagi said as she   
surveyed the feast set before her.  
  
"I hope you'll like it," Mamoru commented.  
  
"I know I will when I'm eating with my Mamo-chan," Usagi replied   
as she dove into her food.  
  
They ate in silence, just enjoying each other's company. The   
food was delicious and the atmosphere was just right. It was the first  
time in a while that they had enjoyed a good sit-down dinner without an  
interruption.  
  
"May I have this dance?" Mamoru asked as he held out his hand.  
  
"There's no music," Usagi whined as she took his hand.  
  
"I can take care of that," Mamoru smiled as he snapped his   
fingers and music began to play softly.  
  
"That's magic!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Only for my sweet queen," Mamoru breathed as he held Usagi   
close.  
  
They danced for a while, holding each other close and savoring  
the feeling. They didn't want to break the bond they had, but soon  
the music finished. Mamoru gave her a long kiss and then pulled her   
toward the door. It was time for the next part of the surprise.  
  
"Where are we going?" Usagi asked as she got into the limo.  
  
"It's a surprise," Mamoru said as he got in after her.  
  
"Okay... But it had better be good!" Usagi pouted as she   
leaned back in her seat.  
  
"I promise you, it will be," Mamoru replied with a smile as the  
limo pulled away from the arcade and headed toward the outskirts of  
town.  
  
The limo pulled to a stop and Mamoru took out a blindfold. He   
covered Usagi's eyes and took her hand. He got out of the car first   
and pulled Usagi out after him. She felt like that she was in familiar  
surroundings, although she couldn't see where she was. Mamoru stopped   
after a bit of walking.  
  
"Okay, we're here," he said as he pulled off her blindfold.  
  
"WOW!" Usagi exclaimed, elated.  
  
"I thought you would love to come here to finish out the night,"  
he replied as he lead her up the hill.  
  
They were at the foot of the hill that would lead to Crystal   
Palace when it was finished. She loved coming here once  
in a while, just looking at her future home and imagining her, the   
Scouts and their families living here one day. It had the most   
beautiful view in all of Tokyo.  
  
"Why are we here?" Usagi questioned as they reached the   
structure that would be her home.  
  
"For this," Mamoru said as he began his prepared speech. "This   
is our future home, and I want to us spend the rest of our lives  
here... Here with you and our family." Then, he got down on one knee   
and said, "Usako will you forever love me and be my wife?"  
  
"Yes...YES! A hundred times, yes!" Usagi declared as she began  
to cry. Mamoru got up and gave her a good kiss and a big hug as they   
headed back to the car, hand-in-hand, truly in love with each other at  
that very moment.  
  
As they got into the limo Mamoru asked "How are we going to   
tell everyone without your dad killing me?"  
  
"Well, invite them to our favorite restaurant and get dad   
drunk...and THEN spring it on them," Usagi suggested as she wrapped   
her arms around her future husband.  
  
"Good idea... We can set it up for Monday when I'm off again,"   
Mamoru said as they arrived back at their apartment.  
  
"Okay! And I'll call the girls in the morning," Usagi said as  
they got out of the car and headed up to their apartment.  
  
The next day was spent making plans. Everyone was told to meet   
on Monday at the designated restaurant. The time was set for seven   
o'clock, p.m. Usagi and Mamoru had decided to have drinks served   
before the food arrived and spring the news on everyone once dinner was  
over with.  
  
The day of the announcement arrived and everyone was excited to  
hear the good news. Mamoru and Usagi rode to the restaurant together.  
Everyone except for her parents and Setsuna had beat them there.   
Usagi's parents were pulling up just as they entered the restaurant.   
Usagi's mom had to remind her husband to cool it before they entered   
the restaurant.  
  
"Where's Setsuna?" Usagi asked.   
  
"She'll be here shortly," explained Michiru as they were   
seated at the table.  
  
"Good, was hoping she would make it," Usagi replied as she   
gave the waiter her drink order.  
  
Everyone was enjoying talking when Usagi's dad said, "So why   
exactly are we all here?"  
  
"You'll find out shortly, Dad" replied Usagi.  
"This had better be good," he said as he finished his second   
glass of wine. Usagi and Mamoru shared a knowing wink.  
  
After everyone had finished and Setsuna had arrived it was time  
for them to make the announcement. Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand and   
hoped it all went well. Usagi cleared her throat and started:  
  
"Thank you all for coming tonight and we would..." Usagi started.  
  
"Would like to make an announcement," Mamoru chimed in.  
  
"As of Friday night, Mamoru and I are engaged" Usagi exclaimed  
as she showed off her ring.  
  
"OH MY!" Usagi's mom exclaimed as she fainted. Usagi's dad   
caught her and gave Serena a look but said nothing. She knew she would   
get that tomorrow once he sobered up.  
  
"Congratulations!" shouted the Scouts in unison. They all   
hugged and kissed Usagi and Mamoru.  
  
"Thanks for including me" Chibi-Usa said as she walked up   
hugging Usagi.  
  
"You're all included," Mamoru said.  
  
"Really?" they replied in unison.  
  
"Yes... Let's sit down and I 'll tell you how," Usagi said.  
  
So, for the next half hour they went over who was doing what   
and making sure everyone had a part in the ceremony. It was going to   
be a winter wedding and everyone was thrilled. Once Usagi's mom came   
to she let them know how happy she was for them but her dad continued   
to sulk.  
  
During the half hour of explination Usagi took Rei aside for   
a quick little talk. Rei turned to Usagi as they came to a stop away  
from the crowd. "What you need to ask me?" inquired Rei.  
  
"I was wondering if you would mind being my maid of honor,"   
Usagi timidly said.  
  
"Of course! I would be honored to have such a great position in  
your wedding!" Rei said as she hugged Usagi.  
  
"Really?!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Really! But I think we best get back over to the table before  
they start to worry," Rei said as she grabbed Usagi's hand and led   
her back to the group.  
  
"Okay... So everyone knows what they'll be doing?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes!" they replied.  
  
"Okay, then one by one I want you each to tell us so we know   
you have it," Mamoru said.  
  
"I'm the maid of honor and will be the hostess," Rei said.  
  
"I'm one of the bridesmaids and will be doing the cooking,"   
Makoto said excitedly.  
  
"I'm a bridesmaid and will be doing the decorating," Minako  
exclaimed in her usual happy-go-lucky voice.  
  
"I'll be coordinating the wedding and also will serve as a   
bridesmaid," Ami said quietly.  
  
"Chibi-Usa and I will be the flower girls," said Hotaru.  
  
"I will be a bridesmaid and will help out with the music,"   
said Michiru.  
  
"Finally, I will be the one making the dresses and will also be  
a bridesmaid," said Setsuna as she looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"Good! Everyone remembers!" exclaimed Usagi. Everyone   
sweatdropped at that statement.  
  
"The best man will be Chad and the rest of the groomsmen will   
be Haruka, Gary, Asai, Ken, and Greg," Mamoru replied.  
  
"Who are those people?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Those, except for yourself, are friends from college," Mamoru   
replied and then added, "and the ring barer will be a good friend of mine  
named Anthony who is about Hotaru's age."  
  
"Cool!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
  
The talking continued until the place finally closed at around   
eleven p.m. They all agreed to meet again on Wednesday to start get  
the ball rolling. They knew it would be a lot of work but for the   
wedding of their princess it would be well worth the effort.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER: Most characters in this story belong to the creators of   
Sailor Moon. Anthony and Gary belong to Angel Raye.  
  
NOTES: This is a 3 part story. Part 1 is what you have just finished   
reading. Part 2 will be the wedding and reception. Part 3 will be the   
honeymoon. I probably will also write a quick side story somewhere along  
the way to explain what happened during the time between this story and   
the 2 weeks leading up to the wedding story. Look for the next   
installment to be out in 2 to 3 weeks.  
  
THE END.  
  



End file.
